Your Duty is Done
by sticks1
Summary: Post 'Chosen' Buffy's life seems to be taking some time in the slow lane, until a reversal spell on the slayer awakening spell is cast. Which might lead to her hanging up her stakes for good.
1. Buffy go happy

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the glorious Buffy universe that Mr. Whedon has created. Except my character that is a Jane Doe at the moment.  
  
Post "Chosen"-  
  
However, Kenndy was killed, I personally really didn't like her at all. Buffy is enjoying her freedom from her slaying duties a little too much, and well the little mishap that Anya had with death and all, well she gets around it.  
  
Two months had gone by since that life altering day in Sunnydale, the Scoobies have gone to LA for the time being, settling into Angel's until they get their feet back on the ground.  
Willow was sitting in the main lobby, sipping her tea, and staring out of the window as the sun rose. It was beautiful, she really wasn't thinking about the sunrise though, she thought the whole aspect of normal life was beautiful. She did love the many close encounters with death and all, but having a normal life just seemed like a whole new kind of adventure, without the close encounters.  
Dawn came groaning down the stairs, causing Willow's daydream to come to a standstill.  
"Why do I have to go to school? I should get time to recuperate," Dawn wined.  
Willow put down her tea, "For what?" she chuckled.  
"Well, you know the hole that is Sunnydale. That pesky life and death thing," Dawn made a fainting noise and collapsed on the couch, "I'm very distraught".  
"Well, I really don't know how you think being around here will make you feel any better, with Buffy around anyways"  
Dawn sat up and looked at her, "Yeah, why has she gone all Betty Cocker happy"?  
"Dawnie, your sister has lived a life of creepies and the occasional goo. She's just trying to make up for lost time. It's a phasy thing, she'll snap out of it once she realizes she didn't miss anything. Besides, sister bonding, isn't that nice?"  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "Hardly".  
Willow gave her a questioning look.  
"Well, don't tell her I told you," Dawn leaned in close and whispered, "I think she wants me to get fat".  
Willow straightened back up and a smile creped across her face, "Oh, Dawn I think your over reacting a tad".  
"There is no overacting here! None," Dawn stated crossing her arms.  
Buffy walked in seconds later, holding a very overstuffed brown lunch sac, she was smiling the whole way over towards Dawn and Willow.  
"Good morning! My happy brighty people," Buffy glowed "Here's your lunch Dawn".  
Dawn threw Willow a look before snatching the bag away from Buffy and heading towards the door.  
"I'll see you after school Dawnie!" Buffy shouted after her.  
Dawn grumbled something under her breath rounded the corner and threw the lunch in the trash bin.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Buffy sighed still looking towards the door Dawn exited.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, walking up behind her.  
  
"This," Buffy gestured to everything around her, "No, baddies or death. The only worries on my mind.." she trailed off and broke into a broad smile, "There are no worries!" without warning she pulled Willow into a tight embrace. Willow was happy for her, she hadn't seen Buffy happy for a long time. But, Willow couldn't take much more of this hug, Buffy was crushing her bones, literally.  
  
"OK! How bout you let me breathe a little," Willow choked.  
  
Buffy let go instantly, "Sorry, hey um, I'm going to go do that surfing the web thing for Giles. He's still doing the hunt for the slayer thing. Wanna come with?" she asked the last part with more of a plea in her voice.  
  
"Nah, I'm going to go wake up the Xan man. But, oh, her take Norah Jones, you'll enjoy her singing more then my yakking".  
  
Buffy headed off towards the office and Willow started to ascend the stairs that lead to Xander's room. He had been down lately, both of them really. Buffy was to wrapped up in her happy go lucky binge to notice, but Willow really didn't mind. Buffy was good at a lot of things, slaying that is, but comfort and good advice about relationships was not one of her main skills. To which she would always retort with,  
  
"Hey! I've had two vampires and a secret agent guy as old beaus! I'd like you to try to keep those relationships steady and last"!  
  
But it really wasn't herself she was concerned about, it was Xander. Xander took Anya's death harder then Willow thought he intended to.  
  
She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard movement on the other side.  
  
"What?" he asked in a tired whisper.  
  
"Can I come in? It's Willow".  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Willow pushed open the door and shut it behind her, "Morning sleepy"  
  
Xander had one of his arms over his face to cover the sunlight. He looked over at her, moving his hand away from one of his eyes.  
  
"Morning, did Buffy do her crazy dance this morning?"  
  
"With maracas" Willow said with a smirk.  
  
"Ah, the Buffster finally went off the deep end. About time, I was beginning to worry," Xander sat up rubbing his face.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Willow cooed as she moved toward the bed and sat down.  
  
Xander looked her straight in the eye, "Any peril?"  
  
"No peril here"  
  
Xander broke into a grin, "then dandy, beginning of a good day," he closed his eyes.  
  
"I meant emotionally," she whispered.  
  
Xander opened his eyes, "I'm still breathing," he turned and faced Willow, "You?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine" Willow said brightly, "as happy as a homeless man getting a big box"  
  
"In denial much"?  
  
Willow gave a weak smile, "Not one of better analogies, but hey, it's true".  
  
Xander gave her a look.  
  
"I sound pretty denially don't I"?  
  
"Well for a nickel you can join the club"  
  
"I don't have a nickel, but my company is about worth that much"  
  
"Oh, don't put yourself down Willow, of course your worth more then that"  
  
Willow gave a smile.  
  
"Ten nickels at least," Xander finished.  
  
Willow punched him on the leg, "Meanie"  
  
"It could be like old times again, the Xan-man and the Willster, we could fight crime,"  
  
"Can we get masks?"  
  
"What do you think the five cent membership fee is for"?  
  
Willow laughed, "of course, what was I thinking?"  
  
They were silent for a long while, staring up at the ceiling, lost in their own train of thoughts.  
  
"I miss her Xander," Willow choked, breaking the silence. Xander looked down at Willow, "I miss her so much".  
  
Xander stoked her head, "I know, but you can't blame yourself. She died for a good cause".  
  
"I know you're sick of hearing this, but Anya did as well you know".  
  
Xander looked back up at the ceiling, "I know, I just wish I was there, even if I couldn't have done anything to help her. Just to be there, with her. She was one of the most important things in life, and like everything else I threw it away. And now, she's gone".  
  
***************************************************  
  
The crater that now is Sunnydale, lies motionless and cold. There is not a sound, just mountains upon mountains of rubble. Everything is in shambles, and there doesn't seem to be a living thing in sight.  
However, in the dead of night a demon dressed in long robes, steps along the rubble apparently looking for something. He moves along at a brisk pace, finally arriving at what seems to be his destination.  
It's were the high school once stood, he kicks around at the bottom of some of the piles, finally finding what he was searching for.  
Before he touches what he finds, it moves suddenly, he steps back, waiting. He watches as the hand that is sticking out of the rubble twists frantically. The hand soon extends into an arm and then quickly there after a women pulls herself from the crumbled concrete and rock. She rolls down and out of the rubble, sliding to his feet.  
She looks up, stunned and bewildered.  
He kneels down and places her head in his hand, "My precious Anyanka".  
  
* I hope you guys like this story so far, it's my first Buffy fic, so be kind. Please review! I really enjoy your feedback! Thanks. Reversal 


	2. Anya's resurrection

**So sorry, this it going to be short, but I just don't when I'll be able to update again. I have obtained a lot of school projects so I hope to get the next chapter out very soon, but there're no guarantees. So, here you go.  
  
Anya sat up backing away from the creature, she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She finally focused in on her surroundings, "D'Hoffryn?" she choked.  
  
"Yes my dear, how are you feeling? A splitting headache I presume?" D'Hoffryn chuckled.  
  
Anya looked down at her countless bruises and gnashes that covered her body, "I feel like I've been split down the center now that you mention it".  
  
D'Hoffryn offered his hand to help her up. She took it and brushed herself off as she stood.  
  
She looked up at the rubble around her and everything came back to her in full force color. The destruction of Sunnydale became so vivid in her mind, the whole day's events came in flashes ending with her own death. "Oh my God," she whispered horrified. She slumped back down to the ground. "What am I doing here," she asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Well let me be honest with you Anyanka, I just couldn't let a person with such extraordinary talent die like a dog in a battle that wasn't theirs. No matter how stupid they are".  
  
"It was mine," she looked up at him, "I was a part of that team and-- "  
  
He cut her off, "They would do the same for you?" his voice was cold.  
  
"Puhleeze!" he threw his arms in the air and started pacing, "Anya, they left you here, after five years of being mortal I would have thought you would have gained a bit more knowledge about the loyalty of the human race. Here's a clue, they don't have any"!  
  
Anya straightened up, "They had to leave---" she started, sounding very sure of herself.  
  
"Wrong, the human race are a bunch of self involved lame brains. You should expect no more from them, but I did expect a lot more from you".  
  
Anya looked at the ground, "What do you want"?  
  
He walked over to her and lifted her chin up to face him, "I want you to see where you really belong".  
  
Anya shook her head away from his grasp, "What are you talking about? The last time we came face to face we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms," the anger in her voice rose as she got to her feet, "For you to just come and bestow life back into me, not that I'm not grateful, but it's just suspicious".  
  
"Anyanka, darling," his voice was beginning to tense, "I know you know me very well, and so you must know that I don't give 2nd chances often, which would lead you to realize that you are something out of the ordinary to be getting a 3rd chance. So, my advice to you is take the ball and run with it. If you want to call it anything, you can call it a 'gift'".  
  
Anya put her hands on her hips, "Gifts don't come with catches," her face contorted into a petrified look, "It's bunnies isn't it? I'm going to be followed by bunnies for the rest of my life, and I'm going to have little bunny babies"!  
  
D'Hoffryn was at this point, rubbing his temples, "No my dear girl, it isn't bunnies, look I already told you want I wanted. You need to see where you really belong, you are a demon. Until you see that you were no more then a fashion trend to those humans of yours, then you will understand".  
  
Anya backed away from him, "That isn't true, I'll prove it".  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'm only offering the truth, whether you want to see it or not is your decision".  
  
Anya turned and started walking away.  
  
"Just give me a scream," he called after her. He turned in the opposite direction and disappeared among the shadows.  
  
Anya continued walking. She had to find Xander, she know he cared for her, she felt it. She got to the point where the crater began to ascend. She sighed and began to climb, every muscle was screaming, but she had to find Xander. She had to prove where she really belonged.  
  
*Again, sorry so short. But if you guys could review it would mean so much. I want to know what you guys think. I don't know if I can stress it enough. But if you guys could, that would be great. Thanks. 


	3. They don't have a choice

Ok, I know it's been forever but here you go. Would you guys PLEASE  
PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Thanks.  
  
"Hey Dawn! Wait up!"  
Dawn stopped and turned around to face a burette haired girl running up  
to her, Dawn broke into a smile, "Hey Cloey".  
  
They continued walking down the crowded hallway, Cloey, as usual, was  
filling Dawn in on the latest gossip.  
  
".....and she had the NEVRE to show up at his party WITH might I add a new  
beau on her arm," Cloey continued assuming Dawn was focusing all her  
attention to her.  
  
However, Dawn's attention was on a raven haired girl who was being  
bothered by a teacher. They stopped at Cloey's locker, Dawn didn't take  
her focus off the girl, and Cloey jabbered on while opening her locker.  
  
The girl was about as tall as Dawn was, wearing loose jeans and a black  
tank top, she sported an eyebrow piercing and she looked as if she hadn't  
slept in ages. She wore dark makeup to cover the bags under her eyes, and  
looked as if she hadn't smiled in all her life.  
  
The girl gave Dawn a quick glance and shifted so that her back was toward  
Dawn now. It wasn't until then that Dawn had realized that Cloey had  
stopped talking and was now staring at her. Dawn gave a smile and  
shrugged, "What"?  
  
Cloey looked at the girl that had Dawn's attention, "What is it about  
losers that fascinates you so much"?  
  
"Don't be so quick to judge," Dawn said defensively, "I was just  
wondering who she was, I've never seen her before".  
  
"Well, by the looks of it, she's nothing special. At least nobody WE need  
to associate with," Cloey grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her off.

* * *

"Giles! I have looked through and through this Internet base and have  
found nada, zilch, nothing," Buffy whined.  
  
"No no, that can't be right," Giles shifted threw some papers as Buffy  
slammed on the keys on the keyboard.  
  
Giles turned and looked toward Buffy's direction, "Buffy".  
  
"What?" Buffy growled turning toward him.  
  
"That'll do," Giles turned back toward the desk.  
  
Buffy slouched back in her chair, "What is the big deal? We've located  
hundreds of slayers, and besides not everyone has access to the internet.  
What if one of the girls is from a 3rd world country"?  
  
"Point taken, but there were thousands of potentials being tracked from  
this database alone," Giles took off his glasses and began chewing on the  
tip.  
  
"So what are you saying? There is evil afoot?" Buffy sighed  
apathetically, while dealing with a hangnail.  
  
"That is precisely what I'm saying," Giles said gazing into space.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "There's always evil afoot".  
  
Giles looked toward her direction, "Well, like it or not, it's your job".  
  
Buffy glared at him, "No, it WAS my job Giles. I killed the Giant Bad of  
all Big Bads. I think that deserves retirement," she snarled. She went  
back to filing her nails as if the conversation was closed for  
discussion.  
  
"It doesn't work that way Buffy, you know better," Giles began, "you  
have a duty to uphold until these girls are ready".  
  
Buffy sprang from her seat, "Get it through your head Giles! I'm DONE. I  
will help out with research, but I'm done with the fighting".  
  
"Buffy, don't you think that is rather selfish? These girls just aren't  
ready".  
  
"Well, it comes with becoming the slayer. Nobody asked if I was ready".  
  
Giles stood and placed his glasses back on his face, "The situation is  
different, we are at an advantage, but we still need you with the present  
situation. We need to find what caused the awakening to stop and find  
those girls, the sooner we know if they want the duty the better".  
  
"Woah, if they WANT the duty?!" Buffy yelled. "Since when was there a  
choice"?  
  
"Since we've had enough to create a small army, but if not enough want  
the job then we might be in need of your services for some time until we  
can find a solution," Giles turned back around to sit down.  
Buffy started to storm toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Giles sounded startled.  
  
"I'm going to find those slayers and drag their duty filled butts back  
here".  
  
"And what if they don't"?  
  
Buffy looked Giles dead in the eye, "Giles, they don't have a choice. I  
didn't". 


End file.
